


【McLennon】热流

by CloseToScript



Series: Short PWP [4]
Category: Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Paul McCartney, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top John
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/CloseToScript
Summary: 音响的声音太大，你很难听见人们的心跳。混凝土，电子声，一切都似冷风。现代AU，破镜重圆梗，记者John×律师PaulThe stereo is so loud that you can hardly hear people's heartbeats. Concrete, electronic sound, everything is like the cold wind.Journalist!John × Lawyer!Paul  (In this story, they are ex-boyfriends.😄)
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Short PWP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	【McLennon】热流

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese work (again).  
> Sorry, I know nothing about these two careers. And this work is rough because I finished it at three in the morning.  
> Nothing is real. I don't own the Beatles. It only happened inside my head. 
> 
> 从Lofter搬运过来存放。粗糙而缺乏细节，请见谅。

音响的声音太大，你很难听见人们的心跳。混凝土，电子声，一切都似冷风。

Paul McCartney是一个律师。凭借其出色的专业能力，深受精英上流阶级青睐。外加社交礼仪得体，最重要的是面容姣好，他是网络圈最受热议的律师之一。神秘、谨慎聪明的年轻人，公关能力极强，私生活保护严密，鲜少有黑料爆出。

请记住这个鲜少，这是接下来要讲的故事。

春秋季的暖阳实属少见。这样的春，不知道已经在这个城市过了几个，还要再过几个。

Paul坐在咖啡馆的角落，一口一口啜饮完冷掉的咖啡。耐心早就消磨完了，他用皮鞋轻轻踏出几个节奏，烦躁地伸出手再看了一眼手表。距离约定的时间，正好过去了十分钟零四秒，当事人并没有现身的迹象。上次遇到这种委托人，是很久以前的事了，既不愿去事务所，又不准时，偷偷摸摸地预约，一副有钱土佬的做派。Paul叹了口气，系上西装外套的两颗纽扣。他不打算再等了，他的时间很宝贵。

午后五点的阳光，给人以未明的感觉。就在站起身，把小费夹在瓷杯下后，Paul忽然瞟见一个身影。这个身影熟悉得过分，不会吧，他顺了顺领带，细致地理好衣服上的褶皱，走向收银台。

“下午好，Paul。”

万事皆有不遂愿。那人晃晃悠悠直朝他走来。棕红色的头发热烈舒展出舒服的弧度，跟着动作颤动。圆框眼镜，身上没有很正式的衣服，不过是一件红色格子衬衫和黑色牛仔裤罢了。Paul挑了挑眉，坦荡地回望了一眼，开口便是反唇相讥。

“下午好，先生，还在装年轻？”

眼前的青年是John Lennon。著名记者，视角独特，发表言论尖锐，是年轻人最喜欢的媒体人之一。虽然被不少人抨击，但是热度摆在那里。他掌握很多资源和人脉，独家记录更是数不胜数。这些都没什么，顶多就算半个值得警戒的对象。但是，有一点很特别。Paul嫌恶地停顿一下，思绪混乱了片刻，就像超负荷了一样。这个比他年长两岁的男人，是他的前男友。

是的，Paul与John曾经拥有美好的时光。他恋爱经历不多，因为工作之余的时间少得可怜。作为一个正常的成年人，他定时自我解决生理需求，不给留把柄任何机会。在这个滚动前进的城市，他遇到了John，维系了一段两年的稳定地下情。分手时的两败俱伤，他私以为他们不会再来往了。Paul不经意地看向John，鼻梁，眉眼，这人的棱角几乎没有变。细细算来，他们已经一年半没有见过面了。

“不，来看看我分居的老未婚夫。”John笑了笑，满不在乎地耸耸肩，和以前一样，随手替Paul付了钱。“这样会不会让你找回一点年轻的感觉？”

Paul的太阳穴突突地跳了两下，一股燥火从喉咙下爬上来。他怎么敢，现在还能若无其事地出现在Paul面前。

“我们已经分手了，Lennon先生。”Paul皱了皱眉，压抑下嗓子里不舒服的感觉。他只想快点离开，那些流的眼泪，早就在一年半前流干净了。在荒芜地躺在记忆里后，他清清楚楚地知道John是个自私自利，没有动心的混蛋。他输得一塌糊涂，他认了，所以现在，他不愿意再浪费任何一点时间。周身的空气热得像七月的风一样，Paul的心也在荡悠着悬挂。

“我还是蛮喜欢你的。”John若无其事地挑起眉头，好整以暇地打量着Paul，如同用眼光触摸一般，暧昧地飘过他的身体。“你还是很火辣，宝贝。”John伸出手，勾松了Paul系好的领带。

Paul一把挥开John的手，瞪了他一眼，拳头攥得发疼。不该抱有期待的，一个混蛋，不管时间刻画了几番，仍然是混蛋。突然出现的前男友，不怀好意地挑拨底线。好歹曾经真情相送，如今的怒火也分外确切地腾起。

“你信不信我打你一顿。”

“悉听尊便。”

“你……”Paul一把揪住John的领子，拳头就要挥起来了。John打了个哈欠，微微躬身，俯到Paul的耳边轻轻耳语了几句：“冷静，周围有我的朋友，各种角度？”气息扑到Paul的耳朵里，一阵痒意爬在心口上，激起他的鸡皮疙瘩。这个动作足够亲密了，亲密得让人舌尖发酸。Paul咬咬牙用力推开John，松开了手，退了一步，拉开距离。愤怒感尚未完全消弭，他深吸一口气，不再看着棕发男人，目光闪躲着。

“你还想要大新闻？何苦再来消费我。”

John撇撇嘴，眼里的感情分不清是什么，只是兀地摇晃闪烁了，如同翻卷的青黑色浓烟那般，他的眼神飘荡着。

“有事要谈。”

“我觉得我和你没有什么好谈的。”Paul垂眸再看了一眼手表，时间又过去了六分钟。他躲避开John的眼神，整理好情绪波动，缓慢地系紧领带。圆滑地离开，他不想再输个精光。

“如果没有什么有价值的东西，容我先告退了。”

John对这样的反应一点都不意外，他轻微呼出一口气，从口袋里抽出一张照片，在Paul脸前晃了晃，笑了出来。纸的边缘在弧度下闪着微光，照片韧性地抖动了片刻。

“那这样？”

Paul脸色白了白，敌意地看着John，又把照片略看一遍，妥协般闭上眼睛。又栽了，怎能万般狼狈都被他抓得清清楚楚。Paul看到心上的老石墙动摇了，愈合的裂缝爬开来。John把照片重新收好，听到Paul干涩的询问声。

“哪？”

“跟着我就行。”

搭乘上John的车之后，Paul才恍惚意识到发生了什么。跳过座椅，他可以看见John的侧颈，还有那些棕发柔软地耷拉下来。一切就像昨天一样，秘密，细节，但他们已经一年多没有见过彼此了。

最开始，认识是起源于一场聚会，在烟灰的余烬里，玻璃杯中昂贵的酒水互相碰撞。新面孔，和复古装潢的大厅，人们鲜花面具下有着不同的根枝。Paul模糊地想，也许数十年后，他还会记得第一次见面时，John身上清淡的香烟味混杂着古龙水钻进鼻腔的感觉。很像一见钟情，他们再见面更如故人。音乐，诗歌，无话不谈。一场热恋，Paul曾以为，这能点燃他冰凉机械的城市生活。他承认他动心了，却也因此落荒而逃。

车内终究过于私密狭窄，他甚至可以闻到John身上啤酒酒花的气息，和清爽的麦芽味。心跳有些异常地加快了，他盯着John的手在安全带上停留，啪嗒一声扣好的声音在安静的车内尤其响亮。

“吃个晚餐？”

“太早了，不必，有事说事。”Paul收回目光，下意识想要再看时间，忽然意识到没了意义，顿住了，最后拿出手机查看了一下信息。他不明白自己为什么那么手足无措，好像他还在期待什么一样。

John短促地咳了两声，打破了沉默。

“不打算给我解释解释？”几个字词含糊不清，像有人突然猛地打开摇晃后的盐汽水，气泡破裂如海浪击岸。John推推鼻梁上的眼镜，藏住锐利的眼神。后视镜里的Paul可能因为车内闷热，而显得目光涣散。

“解释什么？你该给我解释才是……”

“他是谁？”

“这是我的私事。”Paul转头看向窗外，疲惫地眨着眼，五官在光下有一层疏离的模糊轮廓。行人各色皆匆匆，打碎的阳光聚散在街道上，“你应该知道我们结束了。”这句话虚弱地扩散开，也像人们消失在城市里一样寻不见踪迹。红绿灯变动，又是新的一批人涌来。

城市的寒流终将永远年轻，人们前仆后继，而青春与热情会被市声溺毙。

车开动起来，夹裹在彩色的流里去往各自不同的终点。John沉默着握住方向盘，暖黄色，早开霓虹灯的蓝绿色，城市的喜怒在他脸上浮动。停在某条街道的路边时，时间又过去了半个小时。阳光收敛得无影无踪。John透过后视镜瞟了一眼Paul，口袋里的手指在烟盒上停留。但Paul只是静静地望着窗外大厦巨大的LED显示屏，不给出任何反应，嘴唇紧抿，也不说一句话。

“Paul，有的事不是你想的那样。”嗓子里的苦涩感更甚，John尝试轻轻咳嗽缓解。一年半前的事不是他本意，愤怒和宿醉的驱使下，他当时只想要刺痛Paul，如今却刺痛他自己。John没想过让Paul离开他。

“你指什么，是电话，还是所谓观察记录，或者现在这张照片。”这句话都显得那么苍白无力，Paul忍不住笑出声。“放过我吧，John。”他真的不明白。当时先打电话给他的人是John，分手后提供资料的也是John，现在又带着照片，无端地出现。漫长的冷却后，他甚至不确定John有没有爱过他。

一年半前，他和John由于工作分开了一段时间。这很正常，他们都是各有生活的成年人不是吗？他忙于应付工作，John也毫无反馈，后来逐渐演变成冷战，他们断了交流。直到John一通电话，宣告他要离开。这一切都太过流畅，Paul没有跟上速度，没等反应过来，John就走个干干净净，反手还给专题报道提供了材料，所谓近距离接触名律师生活的记录。真实的细节被袒露出来，好事者便有机可乘。若舆论如潮，他的职业也可能受到影响。冲淡影响，花了他很多心力。

Paul叹了口气，揉揉眼睛。他不知道他还在期待什么，John不可能拿着照片只是为了和他见面吧？

“所以你已经有新的人了？”John转头看向Paul，手指焦躁地穿过头发。

“我要为了你守活寡？”

天色晦暗，真离谱，还得寸进尺地开始下雨了。细密的水滴很快就能布满前窗，John打开了车门，走了出去。Paul被扯住手腕拉出去的时候，凉丝丝的水从颈肩处浸透，他打了个寒颤，不由分说被拉着走了几步。力道大得惊人，他蹬在湿漉的路上想要挣脱。根本没用，他的手腕骨都开始痛。

“够了，爱做什么就做吧，我要走了！”Paul后悔最开始坐上车的决定，他的一整个下午都被搅得无法安宁。他受够了整颗心高高挂起，再被摔碎的痛感。

“这张照片不是我这边的人拍的。”John眼神暗下来。他回头看着黑发律师不断挣扎，没有松手的意思。雨落在他的头发上，眼镜上，添了几许流动的星光。浅黄的灯光透了出来，目的地已经渐近了。“你想要知道的，我都可以告诉你。”

“放手。”Paul低着头，把脸藏在阴影里，刘海几乎就要黏在他的额头上了。雨势越来越大，他的西装外套已经湿了一半。红橙黄绿的光斑不会消失在雨里，在雨里消失的，只有人们。Paul不均匀地喘气，白衬衫贴到了心口上，寒意不留情地刺到了他的脊背。

“John，放手。”他边被拖着走，边抬起手挡住了自己的脸。雨不应该能遮掉他的眼睛的，他的眼眶突然发热了。结束了，他们早就结束了。所以Paul开口，嘶哑的嗓音无力地在雨里被淹没了。“我恨你。”到此为止吧，他不能再对John说出什么了。

“安静。”棕发男人把他拖到了酒店里，直直走向电梯。John早就订好了房间，坦白的准备是万全的，唯独他最恐惧的事发生了。Paul不愿意听他说。Paul不再打算尝试相信了，Paul根本不想要他了。焦躁和恐慌在舌尖打转，趋势走向满盘皆输。John看到那张照片的时候，脑袋一片空白。被亲吻的Paul在照片里看起来仍然很好，自然而然的温柔。他莫名其妙拦下了照片源。本来这样就足够了，心里却有个声音不断叫嚣，驱使着他再去见Paul一面。

进了电梯，再回头，John看见Paul发红的眼睛。“Lennon，你他妈就是个混蛋。”脏话从他嘴里出来的感觉很奇怪，像是什么别的情趣用语。Paul把牙齿咬得咔咔响，指甲抠进肉里，疼痛更能助长清醒。于是，他对着面前的男人挥起了拳，直直打到John的左颧骨上，把眼镜打歪了。

“疯子！”Paul恶狠狠地骂了出来，打对方一拳的感觉令他十分愉悦。他很想放声大笑，笑声却卡在喉咙里，只发出干干的抽气声。趁这个John没有意料到的举动，他得以挣脱开。Paul活动两下发麻的左手腕，嘲讽地看着John，毫不留情地再挥出了一拳。

棕发男人也不是挨打的货，伸手扶正了眼镜，躲开了这一击，脸颊有些火辣辣地疼。电梯到了所选楼层，叮地一声开了门。John趁机借力把Paul一推，推出了电梯。走廊空荡荡的，这个时间的人们都去饱腹了，食物是最后的烟火气。想要活下去，想要不被冻僵，需要进食。

“你他妈……”冷静一点。

话还没说完，Paul又是一拳直直打过来。John躲闪不及，被打中了肩膀。不可抑制的愤怒腾升起来，他第一次伸出手揪住Paul湿漉漉的领子，不管对方再骂骂咧咧什么，一个劲往房间拉。拿卡，开门，把人扔进去，一气呵成。门在Paul的背后猛力关上了。

“你！他妈的！安静！”

吵死了，烦死了。

John把Paul压在门上，鬼使神差地凑过去吻住Paul一刻不停的嘴。房间没有开灯，只有城市长寿的热情透过大窗照进来，勉强照亮Paul颤抖的睫毛。他还是下意识闭上眼睛了，乖乖让John把他摁在门上亲。唇瓣被牙齿侵略性地厮咬，John的舌头进攻着Paul的口腔，血腥味不知从何而来。

双手被高举过头顶，Paul挣脱不了这个绵长的吻，他被亲得膝盖发软，毫无力气。所有吐息都被阻断，John只感觉John灵活的右手解开了他上衣的几个纽扣。气喘吁吁地分开时，手被暂时地松开，随之是外套被扔了出去。湿透的白衬衫黏在皮肤上，暴露了人真实的温度。

热气蒸腾，眼前世界浮动，像是难得一见的暖流淹了城楼。这到底是又一个梦，还是现实，Paul不敢确定。无数个夜晚，醒来不过又是另一天。

“我没有去给那个傻逼提供材料。”

没有给回答的机会，John啃咬着Paul的喉结，堵住了一切反驳的可能。隔着衬衫抚摸起Paul敏感的腰侧，满意地得到了几声压抑的喘息。好热，Paul根本推不开John了，他觉得自己呼吸都在抖。信息短暂地在耳边停留，大脑沉甸甸承载不了任何思考。他只想流眼泪，仅存的理性却告诉他忍耐。

“我没有想毁掉你。”

纽扣弹跳，棉线迸开的声音，衬衫应声而开。乳头被快速揉搓，充血挺立起来。“不……啊啊……”Paul没有咬碎这两句呻吟，软绵绵的语气没了威风。他有反应了，他的身体还记得和John度过的夜晚。羞耻感刺激着他的身体，脸上醉醺醺般的红晕淌到了脖子根，就连他的鼻尖都是微微的粉红。太热了，汗与雨水混到一起，Paul要融化了，要不是靠着门，他可能已经瘫在地上了。

那只带着薄茧的右手，滑到Paul的臀部肉欲地揉搓。另一只手不客气地滑进润湿的内裤里，抓住他勃起的阴茎。“John……”可恶，他为什么只会闭眼仰着头浪叫。反驳点什么，反驳点什么，告诉他滚开。Paul尝试组织语言，情欲却不允许，他被动地接受一波又一波的抚慰。

皮带落地，外裤落地，Paul很快就能一丝不挂了。“不要……John……”支支吾吾地，终于在喘息间隙说出完整一句话，却太过沙哑，身体在本能下寻求快感。“放开我……”

“打不通电话，怎么都找不到你。”

完全勃起的老二被扯出内裤，胡乱地撸动了一通。他低低地呻吟着，生理泪水蓄满眼眶，就连睫毛都震颤着带了湿润。Paul在禁锢下扭动，身后的门吱呀作响，越过John的肩膀，他只能隐约看见窗外广告牌的轮廓。好热，雨还没有停。

“是你不要我了，”这句话在只有喘息声的房间里炸开。

“你才是混蛋，Paul。”

John发狠地啃咬着Paul的肩头，留下了几个红痕。衬衫滑落了一半，还是湿漉漉的。“停下哈啊……”抵抗快速地弱在喘息里。那只右手扯下他的内裤，急切地探进他的臀缝。他就要全面失守了，他又输了。铺天盖地的委屈，压抑已久的情感全部溃堤而出。

“你他妈利用我……”Paul想要说得凌厉一点，但他的眼泪流出来了，汇到脸上汗珠的溪里。哭腔暴露无遗，妈的，他倒是显得像在求操。“你啊啊啊……凭什么说我是混蛋……”

“我利用你？”臀缝里的手胡作非为，在他的穴口打着转。Paul紧紧攀住John，几欲站不住了，大腿都在发麻，渴望触碰。

“呜啊……”Paul无法分心，那根手指似乎即将探入，将动未动地轻轻戳刺着，撩拨着他脆弱的理智线。而这根脆弱的线烧断了。John抬起他的一边腿，顺畅地让内裤落到另一只脚的脚踝，顺带非常贴心地给他按摩了内侧大腿根。润滑剂打开的声音，冰凉的液体被均匀地抹在他的后穴周围。

“放开……我不想和你做……”Paul颤抖着抓住John的手。噢，天啊，他怎么敢说这种话。他的老二还在抖动着寻求关注呢。

“那你有别人和你做？”

“关你嗯啊啊啊……”

Paul可以咬断自己的舌头了，他刚想反驳回去，不关你的事之类的云云。John把一根手指伸了进去，他只发出了几声羞耻的吟哦。他太忙了，也没有心思再找人，没有再有人进去过。Paul闭上了眼睛，敏感的身体惊人地滚烫，他看不见John的动作，却能感受到手指在他的体内按压拓展。这是什么情况，他被前男友抵在门上，手指插进他的后穴，他也没反抗，疯了，疯了。

两根，三根，John显得很是急切地抽插着手指，很快，淫靡的水声不断响起。就像海浪破碎在城市的边缘，飞出花白的泡沫。痛，也不是很痛。扩张并不充分，强烈的酸涩灼烧感在小腹扩散开，Paul红着眼眶咬紧牙关。

“你你你这……嗯啊是犯罪！”

John才不管他说了什么，把Paul架在门上，低头咬住了他的乳尖，用牙齿厮磨着。Paul吃痛地叫出了声，身后的门因为受到更大的力而吱呀作响，阴茎颤动着吐出了少许兴奋的前液。即将被进入的想法让Paul的身体更加亢奋。被充塞的甜蜜感觉，就像曾经紧紧地贴合，依偎着度过长夜那样。

拉链拉开的声音，Paul感觉手指被抽走了，莫名的空虚感舔舐他的肠道，酥麻感消失，取而代之的是火热的东西抵在入口。“别……别进来……”Paul微微睁开眼哀求，吻肿的嘴唇颤抖了，以前John的随着城市的灯光明明灭灭。“你他妈混蛋……”小穴却在邀请着进入，违背了Paul倔强的理智。

做都做了，不做到底吗？John咬住Paul的肩膀，用力地进入，直到肉体碰撞在一起。Paul瞬间哀鸣了一声，薄薄的沙哑嗓音像是猫叫。John其实并不好受，Paul太紧了，青春期的小男孩估计早就缴械了，不过他们没有这种好运。另有打算，他一下下慢悠悠地顶弄，深入Paul的体内，完美地摩擦过那一点，却不加快节奏。

“他是谁？”意有所指。

“不……”Paul仰起头，双腿紧紧缠住John的腰。这个姿势没有安全感，唯恐松了这唯一的劲，他就摔到地上，顺便摔醒这个梦。唾液从唇角流出，好一副色情的画面。John狠狠地碾过那一点，停住了。意思很明显，如果Paul一直嘴硬，他就继续折磨他。

“是……我的追求者啊啊啊……”Paul扭动着腰，试图缓解空虚感，无济于事，控制权在John手里。他的老二肿胀着，又吐出不少前液。“呜呜啊我……拒绝了……”

“自己碰过？”

John笑出了声，凑过去舔舔Paul的耳廓，吐着气说出一句荤话。Paul瑟缩了，没有挡住这轮进攻。“闭嘴……没有……”他的确没有，他很久没有被进入过了。酥麻一阵一阵地袭 来，Paul的耳根热得发疼，刘海黏在额头上。他的理智爆炸了，他只想要解放，只想要被快感推上顶峰。再一次投身热流，Paul被欲望包围了。

“闭嘴混蛋……操我。”

随后发生的事，无非就是厚木门吱呜地晃动，愈发大声的哭腔呻吟，不断地喘息。Paul缠住John，射在他自己的小腹上，液体也溅到了John的衣服。他根本不清楚这什么时候结束了，只记得John发狠地咬住他的肩头，灼热的精液停留在深处。

“我好像有一点想你……”

既然是梦，那就孤注一掷。Paul最后一次微睁开眼，喃喃着对方的名字，失去了意识。五彩斑斓的光消失在脑海里，温暖却好像从未离开。

零落阳光撒满了Paul的后背，他猛然惊醒了。这样的天光，隐约车流的声音，估计已经是九点多了。手机不在寻常的位置，他一缕不着。记忆断断续续恢复，他叹了口气，发觉他并不在自己家里。Paul坐起来，被子滑落下来。床榻空落落的，只有他一个人躺在床上，腰部的酸痛提醒着他这并不是一个好觉。

真的是梦？失控的一夜情？

听觉渐渐地苏醒，哗啦的水声短暂地响了几秒，一个人从浴室走出来，只围了一条浴巾。他径直走向窗帘，扯开更大的裂缝。头发上的水滴滴答答地落，阳光好像会把他的肩膀紧紧环绕住一样。

“早上好，Paul。”

城市的春天，真的来到了，踢走冬的脚步。记忆中的热流，越过时间向他席卷而来，吹彻心间万里。

**Author's Note:**

> 💕Thank you for reading my work! :D  
> If you have any suggestion, please let me know. 💕


End file.
